Le prix d'un baiser
by Helduath
Summary: "-Je me demande vraiment ce que ca fait d'embrasser un mec, lança Sébastien, comme si l'idée venait d'effleurer son esprit au gré du hasard." Unsterbliicher veut un baiser, mais Newtiteuf est-il prêt a jouer le jeu ? [Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf] Unstiteuf ;) Attention c'est du yaoi. Attention LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Me voila de retour et étonnamment pas pour du Brigrim ^^ Autant que j'aime ce couple j'en avais un peu fait le tour et je ne voulais pas abandonner ce compte pour autant :) Je ne suis pas une grande fan du Unstiteuf mais il m'inspire pour le moment alors j'en profite pour vous sortir quelques one shot dessus :) Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf étaient affalés sur le canapé lit couleur crème du salon, les pieds nonchalamment posés sur la table basse en verre, entre les cadavres de bouteilles de bière bon marché. Ils étaient très loins d'être ivres, leurs gorges étaient juste un peu plus chaudes que d'ordinaire et leurs rires juste un peu plus forts.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que ça fait d'embrasser un mec, lança Sébastien, comme si l'idée venait d'effleurer son esprit au gré du hasard.

Il arborait une mine pensive comme s'il se posait réellement la question, perdu dans le train de ses pensées. Mais son ami n'était pas dupe et il ne reçu comme seule réponse qu'un silence lourd.

\- Tu es gay toi… tu sais ce que ça fait… tu veux pas me dire ? ou mieux… me montrer ?

Sa phrase fut suivie d'un rire presque moqueur de l'autre homme, qui semblait décidément ne pas vouloir rentrer dans son jeu, à son grand agacement.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con en fait ? rétorqua Julien en levant les yeux au ciel, quelque part entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! c'est une vraie question…

\- Que tu as déjà posé lors de la dernière soirée, et à laquelle PierreTrot a gentiment répondu, avec ses lèvres même si je me rappelle bien… Et je suis certain que ça n'était pas ton coup d'essai…

Merde il était grillé… il se pensait plus discret que ça… ou du moins il pensait NT un peu moins malin. Il devait se sortir de la…

\- Mais…

\- C'est inutile de jouer les hétéros curieux avec moi Unster, si tu aimes tant que ça embrasser des mecs, ose au lieu de te trouver une excuse.

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ca… il ne pensait vraiment pas que quelqu'un se rendrait compte de son petit manège … En même temps il avait une réputation à tenir, il était celui qui taquinait les autres sur leur sexualité, celui qui draguait sans retenue tout ce qui avait des seins et des fesses, pas celui qui se laissait attirer par un torse légèrement musclé ou une barbe mal taillée. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant ces derniers mois, ces genre d'envie s'étaient développées en lui, de moins en moins dissimulables derrière ses blagues et ses jeux de mots, de plus en plus intenses, brûlantes, dévorantes. Alors ce stratagème lui était venu, comme une évidence, tiré des pires clichés qu'il connaissait.

Il était très conscient de lui même, il savait qu'il était séduisant et puisqu'il évoluait dans un milieu presque uniquement composé de gays… Un peu d'alcool et cette fameuse question… et il recevait toute l'attention dont son corps rêvait chaque nuit.

Mais il était con, il aurait du se douter que Julien devinerait, ils trainaient tellement ensemble ces temps ci… Pourquoi était-il en colère ? C'était parce qu'il avait embrassé PierreTrot ? Bon c'était son ex mais ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis longtemps… et puis de toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment aimé ce baiser, pas assez sensuel pour lui. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Du dégout ? De la réprobation ? Il ne voulait pas perdre un ami pour ce genre de conneries…

Ses penchants ? Ou sa réputation ? Ses envies ? Ou sa marque de fabrique ? Et pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils rivés sur les lèvres rosées de son ami ?

\- Tu comptes t'assumer une minute et tenter quelque chose ? Ou je vais me coucher tout de suite ?

Cette phrase le tira brutalement de ses pensées. La voix de Newtiteuf était l'incarnation de la provocation pure, ça le rendait tellement séduisant, tellement tentant… Comment résister ? Comment se tenir quand il jouait ainsi avec ses limites ? Il aurait bien plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes si ça n'avait pas impliqué autant de choses, si les conséquences n'avaient pas été si importantes, si… si… encore et toujours des si. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour assumer quoi que ce soit de toute manière.

\- Ne va pas te coucher tout de suite, on n'a même pas ouvert la vodka, murmura-t-il d'un air complice. Il avait un plan.

Il se leva donc et alla chercher la bouteille, laissant un beau visuel sur ses fesses au jeune homme toujours sur le canapé. Le jeu était à présent lancé. Il ne comptait pas embrasser son ami, il allait le faire craquer avant, et rien ne serait de sa faute, il n'y aurait aucune retombée. Il allait gagner, il gagnait toujours.

Il revint s'asseoir en face de lui non sans un clin d'œil et but une gorgé d'alcool avant de tendre la boisson à Julien. Celui ci l'imita avec un sourire narquois, très amusé de la situation. Ils étaient deux à pouvoir s'amuser.

\- Qui essayes-tu de saouler Sébastien ? Toi ou moi ?

Son ton était joueur, un peu plus bas qu'à l'accoutumé. Pourquoi avait-il envie de s'approcher encore plus de lui ?

Une nouvelle gorgée, l'étourdissement le prit quelques secondes, l'envie folle d'un baiser aussi. Il ne fallait pas céder, non il n'aimait pas les hommes, il était hétéro, seulement hétéro.

Puis une autre gorgée et son bon sens s'était évadé. A quoi bon résister ? Il le voulait tellement… C'était clair, il l'attirait, il le désirait, bien plus que n'importe quelle femme, plus que n'importe qui. Personne ne le saurait, même pas lui le lendemain, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Il enroula maladroitement ses bras autour du cou de NT et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. L'autre le regardait en souriant, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Il n'avait pas autant bu que lui, il était bien plus lucide, bien plus alerte. Il savait sa victoire proche, le jeu allait enfin prendre fin.

Les lèvres douces d'Unster effleurèrent ses comparses, leur arrachant un très faible gémissement. Puis soudain tout était oublié au profit d'un long baiser passionné, leurs langues se cherchant et dansant sensuellement ensemble, laissant leurs esprits embrouillés par l'envie, le désir enfin dévoilé après des heures à se chercher presque honteusement. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux sur cette terre, eux deux qui s'embrassaient encore et encore, une main emmêlée dans les cheveux, une autre sur une hanche ou dans le creux d'un rein, une sur une joue rougie par leur nouvelle intimité.

Oh oui Unsterbliicher savait très bien ce que ca faisait d'embrasser un homme, mais mon dieu il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'embrasser Newtiteuf serait aussi bon… Peut être que pour cette douceur nouvelle il était prêt a plus qu'une simple excuse… Quel était le prix d'une telle intimité ?

* * *

 **Ne me haïssez pas pour cette fin :) je ne suis pas sure que faire une suite honnêtement ^^ mais si l'inspiration vient pourquoi pas**

 **Helduath**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila voila une suite à ce petit OS qui n'en est plus un :) Je vous préviens il y a du lemon mais il est plutôt soft je trouve :3 La fin de cette histoire sera au choix, soit une happy end, soit une bad end (que j'aime beaucoup :o) qui seront les deux chapitres suivants :D voilaaaaa bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le bois froid et dur de la porte claqua contre son dos, puis il se sentit tomber sur quelque chose de mou qui s'enfonça sous lui, un matelas sans doute. Un poids sur ses hanches, des mains sur son torse, une bouche sur la sienne… tout était flou, embrumé, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

La langue qui taquinait la sienne avait un gout d'alcool, un mélange de vodka et de téquila qui l'enivrait encore plus. Aucune pensée cohérente ne parvenait plus à son cerveau, juste des centaines de sensations de plus en plus intenses. Puis des dents mordillaient sa lèvre, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Il frissonna et agrippa les draps lorsqu'elle fut ensuite suçotée longuement, puis mordue à nouveau. Pourquoi étais-ce si bon ?

Ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux même autour de son partenaire, et sa tête tomba en arrière, exposant son cou pâle dans un petit bruit de plaisir. Une trainée de baisers laissée sur sa peau, quelques morsures, chaque contact le rendait fou. Sa respiration était superficielle, ses yeux fermés et ses joues rouges. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, de ce qu'il faisait, mais il s'en fichait, il se sentait si bien…

Des mains passèrent sous son t-shirt, caressant fiévreusement son ventre en remontant rapidement. Son dos se cambra brusquement quand des doigts vinrent effleurer ses tétons, alors que son compagnon laissait une marque violacée juste en dessous de sa clavicule. Sa voix s'élevait d'elle-même, suppliante, rendue rauque par le désir tandis que les vêtements tombaient un à un.

Le peau à peau était électrisant, brulant, comme jamais il ne l'avait connu. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées, leurs étreintes passionnées, leurs souffles courts. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, il l'avait enfin reconnu, et cela n'avait fait qu'attiser le feu qui le dévorait.

Il haletait son nom à son oreille, encore et encore, griffant son dos à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Chaque mouvement le reprochait de l'extase, collé à l'autre homme tout aussi perdu que lui. Il chercha désespérément ses lèvres, implorant pour un simple baiser avant d'atteindre son paroxysme dans un cri.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant qui le serrait fortement, se laissant vite emporté par le sommeil que réclamait son corps ivre d'alcool et de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se sentait malade, les yeux hermétiquement clos et la bouche pâteuse. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il faisait chaud. Sa tête tournait… Il devait avoir vraiment trop bu la veille. De quoi se souvenait-il ? Oui, de la première journée au Toulouse Game Show avec Newtiteuf, puis du bar, des quelques verres… de la boite de nuit… de leur… danse… et … et de cette phrase que son ami avait prononcé : « De quoi as-tu peur Unster ? Que tu trouves ça meilleur qu'avec une fille ? »… puis de ce baiser presque violent qu'ils avaient échangé… au milieu de la foule… le taxi… leur chambre d'hôtel… puis leurs corps… emboités… et merde !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour constater la triste réalité. Il était nu, la tête de NT posée sur son torse, les bras autour de lui, endormi. Il devint instantanément rouge vif, assaillit par de nouveaux flashs de leur nuit d'amour, de ces gémissements qu'il avait émis, de ce plaisir si intense qu'il avait ressenti…

Non il ne pouvait pas avoir aimé ça, il était hétéro, plus que tout ! Non il n'avait pas apprécié coucher avec lui ! C'était impossible ! Pas plus qu'il n'avait pu désirer ce baiser quelques semaines auparavant ! C'était l'alcool encore une fois, ça et rien d'autre !

Il voulait se dégager et fuir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Julien dormait si paisiblement… Il n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller. Doucement, presque honteusement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec cette mèche blonde dont il se moquait si souvent. Personne ne le saurait… Il se pencha et embrassa son front avec tendresse.

Il ne se comprenait plus, vraiment plus, son cerveau lui hurlait de s'éloigner et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effleurer la peau dénudée de l'autre homme, d'abord sa nuque, puis ses épaules et son dos, avant de s'attarder un long moment sur ses hanches.

Ce fut à se moment que Newtiteuf émergea, redressant la tête avec un sourire fatigué. Il ne semblait pas gêné de la situation, contrairement à Unster qui commençait à paniquer. Il se recula brutalement mais fut retenu par les bras de son amant d'un soir.

\- Attends… murmura-t-il, tu veux aller où ? C'est notre chambre pour le séjour…

Il avait raison… Il n'avait nulle part d'autre où se cacher avant plusieurs heures… Et puis il n'était plus vraiment sur de vouloir partir, il se sentait étrangement… bien… Là, leurs membres emmêlés, nus…

\- Tu regrettes ?

La voix était basse, presque coupable. Regrettait-il ? Que répondre à ça ? Comment faire survivre une amitié à cette nuit de sexe inavouable ? Comment faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Quand les images de leurs ébats tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit.

\- Je suis hétéro Julien…

Ce n'était pas une réponse, mais c'était la seule qu'il pouvait lui donner sans se trahir…

\- Tu as aimé ? Dis moi que tu as aimé… suppliait-il presque, désespéré.

Oui… oui il avait aimé. Comment mentir quand son corps avait hurlé la vérité la nuit dernière ? Quand il tintait encore, comblé mais toujours désireux de l'autre homme ? Quand il voyait presque des larmes de culpabilité se former dans ses yeux... ?

* * *

 **Les fins sont dans les deux chapitres suivants, n'oubliez pas de les lires ;)**

 **Helduath**


	3. FIN UNE - Happy End

**Vous avez choisi la Happy End bande de romantiques :3 profitez, ça se termine bien !**

* * *

Doucement, il vint embrasser les perles transparentes qui dévalaient les joues de NT, puis ses lèvres, longuement. Il pouvait bien rester hétéro pour ses viewers et internet… mais la, la seule personne qu'il désirait était déjà dans ses bras, et ça, ça ne les regardait que tous les deux.

* * *

 **C'était très court je sais mais bon :3**

 **Helduath**


	4. FIN DEUX - Bad End

**Vous avez choisi la Bad End, bon choix c'est celle que je préfère. Si vous aimez les histoires tristes, vous allez êtres servis, j'en prépare une pour dans quelques temps :)**

* * *

Mais comment avouer ca… non non non jamais il n'aimerait un homme. Il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas et ça ne serait jamais lui. Il cassa leur étreinte et détourna le regard.

\- Je suis désolé… L'alcool…

Ses mots étaient confus mais l'idée était claire. NT hocha la tête, abattu, silencieux, pendant que Sébastien se rhabillait et fuyait la petite chambre qui les avait vu s'aimer. Jamais… Juste… Jamais…

* * *

 **Voila j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Je vous adore :)**

 **Helduath**


End file.
